Mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, comprising: a first housing in which an antenna is arranged; a second housing in which a conductive section is arranged; and a connection section that connects the first housing and the second housing in a manner enabling transitions between an open state, in which the first housing and the second housing are open relative to each other, and a closed state, in which the first housing and the second housing are closed. When the first housing and the second housing are in a closed state, the distance between the antenna and the conductive section decreases compared to the open state. In this case, when the first housing and the second housing are in a closed state, there is a risk that the radiation gains of the antenna deteriorate.